"Ohzan" Part 32 - End Credits
Credits Movie Used: * Tarzan (1999) Clips from Movies Featured: * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Beigns * Toy Story * Meet the Robinsons * Lady and the Tramp * The Great Mouse Detective * 101 Dalmatians * The Avengers * Hulk * The Lion King * Lilo & Stitch * Toy Story 2 * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico * Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster * Aloha, Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo in: Where's My Mummy? * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King * Scooby-Doo! And The Samurai Sword * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur * Big Top Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness * Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman * Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks * The Great Mouse Detective * Home (2015) * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters University * The Incredibles * Inside Out * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ice Age: Collision Course * Finding Nemo * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Dennis the Menace: Cruise Control * The Simpsons Movie Clips from TV Shows Featured: * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * Dennis the Menace (1986) * The Simpsons * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Bleach * Super Mario World Clips from TV Shorts Featured: * Mike's New Car * Party Central Starring * Grey Wolves as The Baboons Attacks Jane * Dog Friends, Scooby-Doo, Homer Simpson and Bart Simpson as Gorillas * Scar as Sabor * Syndrome as Clayton * Syndrome's Men as Clayton's Thugs * Hulk as Kerchak * Crash and Eddie as Manu, The Baby Baboon * She-Hulk as Kala * Rukia Kuchiki as Himself * Little Green Man #1 (a.k.a Baby Oh) as Baby Tarzan * Wheezy the Penguin (a.k.a Young Oh) as Young Tarzan * Alice as Young Terk * Olivia Flaversham as Terk * Alvin as Young Tantor * Sulley as Tantor * Disgust's Father as Archimedes Q. Porter * Disgust as Jane Porter and... * Oh as Tarzan Cast * Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Painty, The Captain * Super Heroes as Pirates * Usher as Himself * Manny Rivera/El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Potty, The Pirate Transcript * credits begin rolling as I Will Survive, Just a Kid, You'll Be In My Heart and Real Gone play * Rodolfo: You know. Hulk is a great artist. * Usher: Excuse me, sir. You folks have to leave. * Rodolfo: What? Say that again, if you dare. his sword at her * Usher: You folks have to leave. * Rodolfo: Okay. * leaves the theater, and the usher sweeps up the popcorn on the floor, humming. The 2000 D.N.T Family Entertainment and The Jim Henson Company logo appears and fades out Category:Tarzan Part